


Overwhelmed

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [65]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Q gets overwhelmed at the store; James makes better plans.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 23 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'too many people' and 'decorating the tree' at adventdrabbles.

"This is atrocious," Q muttered into James' chest, trying to keep the light and noise from hitting him too much.

James hummed, a rumble against Q's face, but didn't say anything. Instead, he kept his balance and arms tight around Q's head and glared at anyone who tried to crowd against them. It wasn't too close to Christmas -- it was still a few weeks away -- but still, the shops had all been packed already. Christmas music was playing loudly, the perfume department spraying anyone passing by, a million Christmas lights catching the glitter of ornaments, and too many people in too small of a space. Objectively, yes, they both knew that London housed that many people, but rather than be dispersed throughout the area, they'd all somehow started cramming into the shops.

"All I wanted was to get some ornaments for us both to share," Q moaned. "Ones that we picked out. It's nice that I've already got some, but--"

"Hush," James whispered, already planning ahead. 

Q took a shuddering breath, willing calm to flow. Too much, too much, too much. 

"We could order some online," James assured him.

Q made a distressed sound, but said nothing else. He was busy trying to keep his migraine from coming on.

~~~

James smiled and sipped his coffee. It was just barely warm and had been scalded when hot, but it was full of caffeine which cancelled out any other errors. Ah, light roast. A wonderful miracle. Q slowly smiled and laced his fingers with James'.

"A Christmas market?" Q asked quietly.

They'd traveled well outside London to find it, but it was quiet. The history of this one proclaimed that it usually got busy later in the afternoon, but was quiet in the first hour it was open. Not that James blamed anyone; it was much too early to be awake even at 9 a.m. in a small town like this. And some people traveled in for it, adding to the later rush.

For now, though, it was a quiet place where they were sure to find some ornaments for the tree.

"So we can finally decorate the tree," James said with a shrug. "I hope that this is much more to your liking?"

Q punched him. James winked. "I enjoy the business of places like London. I'm used to them. But if you need quiet, Q, I can give you quiet."

Q's kiss was full of thank yous and promises for later. James smirked.


End file.
